Pecados
by mia-sad
Summary: Sam y Dean se encuentran con un caso que requerira mas que solo sus concimiento ,seran unidos por el caso al fbi donde un matematico les ayudará y al mismo tiempo se une un grupo de wasington del fbi   wincest,eppscest,zack/hodgings


-Era de noche en las orillas se Seattle, claro no como todas las noches, en un establo de una vieja y abandonada granja se miraban las vagas luces de fuego que la iluminaba, dentro solo se podía escuchar los gemidos de dolor y una risa malévola que resonaba por el vacio-

Él no podía creer que le estuviera pasando esto, habían quedado con su hermano mayor de que solo era un simple caso, un fantasma, y nada más pero al llegar al lugar para buscar el lugar donde los huesos de la supuesta mujer estaban enterrados. Bum! había caído en las manos de un tipo de demonios que aun no podía ver muy bien

Con su cuerpo estrellado contra una de las paredes sucias y viejas además de estar atado de manos apenas podía abrir los ojos, por el dolor de cabeza del gran golpe que recibió al entrar en lo que parecía un ritual demoniaco.

Él menor de los Winchester abrió lo mas que pudo los ojos y una imagen borrosa apareció frente a él, en realidad eran dos, poco a poco sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la penumbra donde estaba y a la luz que se movía. Pudo divisar que se trataba de dos sujetos bastantes mayores y cuando uno voltio a verlo aguanto la respiración, pudo ver los ojos negros del sujeto obviamente él caso era más que la venganza de un fantasma, eso no le iba a gustar en lo más mínimo a su hermano

~0~

Dean Winchester no era del típico tipo que esperaba y esperaba a que su hermano se le diera la gana de llegar más sin embargo ahí estaba, esperándolo como un tonto pegado al lado del impala sin moverse viendo a ambos lados de la calle por si el menor aparecía.

Habían pasado más de dos horas de las que habían acordado en reunirse, no tenia idea de que podía estar tomándole tanto tiempo, él había encontrado los huesos del fantasma en donde este había ido para entretenerla y había por suerte topado con los huesos, así que no había razón para que su hermano tardará tanto, Dean se detestaba por tener tanto frio y no poder irse al hotel pero no podía hacerlo sin Sam y eso le molestaba mucho más.

Tenia un tiempo sin decir nada sobre la relación que habían comenzado ambos a tener, las miradas furtivas, las sonrisas que ambos hacían sin entender la gracia , pero más que nada las noches interminables donde sus cuerpos se unían uno con otro convirtiéndose en uno solo ser. Si Dean Winchester estaba ahora preocupado no solo por su hermano si no también por su amante y pareja amada, y no podía evitar sentirse completamente idiota por ese sentimiento.

"más te vale Sam que te estés muriendo o si no yo te mataré"

Sin pensarlo dos veces se subió al auto y aceleró a todo fondo, su hermano nunca se tardaba tanto y más le valía que estuviera bien, mas sin embargo Dean apretó el acelerador cuando su corazón empezó a latir desesperado no se perdonaría si algo le había pasado a su hermano

~0~

Sam miraba como a los dos sujetos se habían unido otro par, limitando sus opciones de zafarse de esta, nada de aquello tenia sentido habían llegado a ese pueblo por los ataques de la fantasmas, habían hecho todas las averiguaciones y nada apuntaba a un montón de demonios apunto de hacer un ritual, nada!

Tenia que moverse o hacer algo, pero cuando pensaba que podía soltarse uno de los demonios se acerco, al oír sus pasos se quedo estático con la cabeza en alto pues no podía aparentar que no estaba despierto cuando su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez por el esfuerzo de tratar de soltarse

"veo que has despertado"

"que demonios quieres de mi?"

"pues para ser sincero…"la sonrisa maliciosa del demonio que ahora estaba frente a el rosando sus piernas con puro descaro, Sam movió su pierna para alejarlo el demonio sonrió " tú has sido él que se metió en este lio…no queríamos hacer escándalo pero tu Sam sencillamente tenias que meterte no?"Sam se sorprendió al oír su nombre de ese demonio, no entendía como lo sabia pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba más la corta vista que tenia del otro par de demonios con dos personas amarradas de manos y con la cabeza cubierta

"que piensan hacer?"

"nada importante, pero como nos has descubierto…"la mano del demonio volvió a jugar con el borde de su pantalón…subió su mirada negra memorizando cada centímetro del cuerpo del cazador, lo cual hizo que Sam se estremeciera con lo que pudieran hacerle, el demonio lamio sus labios " no te preocupes no te marcharas de este mundo sin saberlo…"

El demonio se separó de Sam y comenzó a caminar hacia los demás, Sam se movió un poco para poder mirar mejor. Eran dos hombres a los que tenían capturados, los demonios los tiraron en medio del circulo del ritual y comenzaron ha clamar en otro idioma que Sam no pudo identificar, no hasta que un humo negro apago las luces y un frio recorrió su espalda, eso no era bueno y lo sabia pero no tenia forma de ayudarlo aun si quisiera no sabia contra que se enfrentaba y lo peor de todo era que Dean no estaba ahí.

Sam se paralizo al ver como se materializaba un cuerpo entre las tinieblas la luz de la luna se hizo mas intensa y pudo ver muy bien como los demonios le quitaban las ataduras a los dos hombres y descubrían sus rostros para luego ocultarse de nuevo en las sombras. Eran un par de hombres jóvenes que al ver lo que pasaba frente a ellos se asustaron, uno cubrió al otro en forma protectora, y Sam pudo darse cuenta de que ellos no eran simples amigos…

"que demonios eres?...déjanos en paz!" grito el que estaba frente a la imagen negra, la risa gutural que soltó el demonio los dejo a todos helados, Sam trato con fuerza de soltarse al darse cuenta de las intenciones del demonio pero era inútil no había manera de hacerlo y su hermano no aparecía por ni un lado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por el demonio

"pecadores…pecadores"

"de que diablos hablas?" él joven de pelo castaño que estaba cubierto tras el rubio casi se desmayo al ver las garras filudas que aparecieron de repente en la sombra

"pecadores…son todos aquellos que aman en contra de la ley de dios…todos aquellos que se aman entre si y es un pecado!"

"alto!...déjalos en paz!"

Sam no sabía que iba hacer pero al ver como estaba apunto de matar, no pudo más que gritarle para detenerlo, unos segundos después se arrepintió al sentir las garras casi atravesando su vientre…

"pecador!...tu que amas a otro hombre siendo hombre, eres un pecador!"

"pues ya que estas en eso tu eres un pecado" la voz de su hermano tras él demonio hizo que Sam respirará profundo, ni uno de los demonios estaban listos cuando Dean comenzó a disparar a quemarropa, los gritos por el agua bendita y la sal, cuando Dean se vio frente a Sam con ese demonio incrustándole sus garras la furia lo invadió y le metió un balazo directo en la nuca

Sam calló de golpe al suelo y el grito del supuesto demonio mas las suplicas en perdón de los otros demonios, llenaron el ambiente pero a Dean no le importó más que abrazar el cuerpo lastimado de su hermano contra su pecho

"todo esta bien Sammy, estoy aquí" susurro el mayor contra el cabello alborotado de su hermanito

"Dean…"


End file.
